La cucaracha de la suerte
by Karo113
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime se encuentran en la calle en un día tormentoso, luego de pasar un rato juntos un diluvio los sorprende, entonces Ichigo la lleva a su casa, Luego sus deseos se harán realidad gracias a una cucaracha aparecida en su baño xD tiene contenido


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece (Si fuera mio Ichigo ya se le hubiera declarado a Orihime hace mucho tiempo xD) Esta serie le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo lo tomo prestado para que todos nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Ahora si acabaron las presentaciones xD**

**Disfruten del Fic!:  
**

**La cucaracha de la suerte **

Una bella joven de cabellos anaranjados miraba distraídamente la lluvia caer desde la ventana de su habitación, su mente se encontraba vagando en otro lugar, pensando en todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, pero por sobre todas las cosas se centraban en cierto pelinaranja de ojos marrones, de quien ella estaba secretamente enamorada.

-Kurosaki-kun- Susurraba tiernamente-

Luego de un rato, la tormenta paró así que la joven decidió salir a caminar para así lograr despejarse y aclarar un poco su confusa mente.

Las calles de Karakura estaban casi vacías ya que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba dentro de sus casas, refugiándose del frío y la lluvia, el cielo estaba totalmente gris, se avecinaba otra tormenta como la anterior, pero eso a la chica no le importó ya que siguió caminando despreocupadamente.

Mientras doblaba en una esquina, resbaló con uno de los charcos de agua que había allí, rápidamente cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto contra el frío suelo, pero eso no sucedió, al contrario, se encontró sostenida por unos fuertes brazos cálidos al contacto con su piel.

Abrió los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir quien había sido el salvador de su caída.

-¡Ku…Kurosaki-kun!-Exclamó sonrojada-

-Debes tener más cuidado Inoue.-Dijo mientras le sonreía-

-¡Hai! Gomen- susurro apenada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Oye… ¿Qué haces caminando sola por aquí?-

-Etto… yo solo salí para tomar un poco de aire fresco- Sonriente-

-Ya veo… Yo me dirigía hacia el parque –Vaciló unos momentos- ¿Quieres acompañarme?-Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba levemente-

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron al desolado parque y se sentaron en donde estaban las hamacas ya que se encontraban vacías.

Conversaron un rato sobre diferentes temas, Orihime se sentía tan cómoda y protegida al lado de Ichigo que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para poder estar para siempre al lado de él. El pelinaranja tenía pensamientos bastante parecidos en su mente, estaba bastante confundido ya que hacía un tiempo atrás comenzó a sentir cosas por la chica. Estos nuevos sentimientos encontrados hacían que se sintiera inseguro y confuso.

De repente frías gotas comenzaron a caer levemente del cielo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la lluvia iba intensificándose más y más hasta que se termino convirtiendo en un poderoso diluvio.

-Rápido vayamos a mi casa- Dijo Ichigo tomándola del brazo y echando a correr con la chica.

Corrieron rápidamente todo el camino hacia la casa del muchacho, cuando finalmente llegaron descubrieron que estaban totalmente empapados.

-Etto ¿Dónde esta tu familia Kurosaki-kun?-Preguntó tímidamente la muchacha al notar que el lugar se encontraba vacío-

-Mi padre insistía con que quería hacer un viaje para unir a la familia como yo me negué a ir, Yuuzu y Karin han ido con el-

-Ya veo…-dio un pequeño estornudo y comenzó a tiritar-

Ichigo se dirigió al baño para tomar un par de toallas y entregárselas a la chica, en cuanto regreso se acercó a ella y se quedó pasmado en el lugar.

Orihime estaba completamente empapada, al tener una remera blanca se le traslucía su ropa interior de color azul, temblaba parada en el lugar, mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Rápidamente el muchacho le tendió las toallas para que se secará, al darse cuenta que no podía quitar la vista de los enormes pechos de la joven, inmediatamente se puso de espaldas a ella.

-Úsalas para secarte- Dijo ya de espaldas notando como su cara ardía-

-Arigatou- ¿Puedo pasar al baño para secarme?-Preguntó avergonzada-

Orihime entró al baño de la casa, se quitó lentamente la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, luego tomó la toalla entre sus manos y comenzó a secar su voluptuoso cuerpo delicadamente.

Ichigo se encontraba esperándola del otro lado de la puerta, completamente nervioso ya que era consiente que en su baño se encontraba una bella chica de grandes proporciones totalmente denuda, además la casa estaba vacía si hacía algo con Orihime nadie se enteraría, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos.

De repente la joven dio un grito que alertó al pelinaranja quien sin pensarlo dos veces entró rápidamente por la puerta del baño.

-¡¿Inoue que sucede---?!- Se quedó pasmado al verla.-

-¡Una cucaracha!-Gritó-

E inmediatamente la ojigris recordó que estaba desnuda, dio un grito pudoroso y trato de tapar su cuerpo con las toallas, totalmente avergonzada.

-Inoue…- Exclamó Ichigo con un toque de lujuria en su voz-

-Etto…Kurosaki-kun yo….-Balbuceaba nerviosa-

De un momento a otro se volvió a encontrar a si misma atrapada en los poderosos brazos de Ichigo quien se negaba a soltarla.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- Pregunto sonrojada.-

-Te deseo-

Luego de decir esto la beso con ardor uniendo sus lenguas en una danza lenta y apasionada, saboreo su boca una y otra vez haciéndose completamente adicto al sabor de los labios de la muchacha.

Continuo besando su cuello hasta que llego a los enormes pechos de Orihime los cuales lamió y mordió degustándolos completamente.

Así continuaron con su juego de besos, caricias y mordidas hasta que finalmente ambos se unieron y sus gritos fueron apagados por la tormenta de afuera.

**Fin**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les guste! es mi primer Ichime _**

**No se si le queda bien el título pero me pareció gracioso xD**

**Por Favor dejen Reviews!! **

**Saludos!~~  
**


End file.
